


Patria & the Amis

by starry_alien



Series: Mornings, cats and routines [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, I'm Sorry Victor Hugo, M/M, Sexual Content, actually this doesn't have sex but it's mention and implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_alien/pseuds/starry_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Amis force Enjolras to keep a cat, he called her Patria. The cat has a routine, which is witnessing morning sex, and not only Enjolras’s, but almost all the Amis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patria & the Amis

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new in this fandom, also writing, this is my second fic and I don't even know what I was thinking when I wrote this.  
> It's unbetaed, so sorry for the mistakes and for everything actually.

This story begins with a little kitten. We may say a lucky cat. She was found by a group of friends. The leader was forced to adopt the tiny animal. Finding no way to refuse he named the cat “Patria”. Eventually he learned to love this kitten as much as he loves his country.  
This story takes place in a building named “ABC Flats”, where almost all this group of friends lives. This group of people call themselves “Amis of de l’ABC”; it involves twelve citizens and a tiny fella, well we may say two tiny fellas.

Enjolras is the leader of the Amis; he lives alone in one of the largest flats, since most of their reunions take place in his home he needs space to gather all his friends. Combeferre, as well, lives alone in the only company of his beloved books. Feuilly lives alone too, with a quite different company than Combeferre’s, one much more alive.  
Courfeyrac and Jehan share a flat, a small one, which they love and not even God knows why. Joly and Bossuet share too, which is no surprise for anyone since they are always together.  
Grantaire, Bahorel, Eponine (and with her we may add Gavroche), Marius and Cosette are the ones that don’t live in these flats, but they don’t stand far away. Six blocks from the “ABC Flats” is Grantaire and Bahorel’s place, which is big enough to share with Eponine and Gavroche. Marius and Cosette live a little more far away in Valjean’s house (Cosette’s step father).

But here we are not talking about the Amis (not that much, not yet). We are introducing Patria, a female kitten which is only half a year old. She is, as we may expect from a pup, lively and playful, full of energy that usually ends up discharge in Enjolras’s curtains. This little cat posses a soft fur full of colorful spots of orange, brown and white. And so is her life with this group of friends whom she belongs to, that in her short life she developed a routine.  
And this routine was something that could amaze if the cat could talk.

We will start with her favorite bed spot, which is the left side of the red couch Enjolras loves so much. Though not as much as he loves his country, or the one she supposes is at their door, where she can hear two familiar knocks.  
She clearly recognizes them since these two knocks would wake Patria almost every morning. The rush of the steps in the bedroom reassures her that the one in the door, indeed, is Grantaire.  
She stands up, and when Enjolras passes the living room to open the door she follows him. When Grantaire comes in Enjolras gives him a light kiss in the lips, Patria rubs herself in his legs, which gain her a pat in her head. She loves Grantaire’s touches the best, his long fingers stroke her fur lightly and press in the right places. Yes, she loves Grantaire very much. Not as much as Enjolras though, but in that matter, no one can love Grantaire as much as Enjolras does.  
She knows because she witnesses all the times when his arms circle Grantaire’s hip, and the way his lips place kisses in every inch of Grantaire’s neck, marking his skin all over in a possessive way. And like all those times she is witnessing how Enjolras jails Grantaire in his arms and takes his lips with his own, she knows what will come next, walking to the window, she turns away from the couple making love in her favorite bed stop in the couch, and leaves the flat.  
It’s time to visit Combeferre. 

It’s early in the morning but the one with the passion for books (and for a little brown head, but he will deny it no matter how many times Courfeyrac would ask) is already awake, windows open letting the fresh air of the morning invade the flat, and of course when Patria comes in Combeferre is in the couch with a book in one hand and a cup in the other. In the coffee table are more books pilled up, and Patria decides to take that place, she sits and meows, Combeferre looks up uninterested, but when Patria starts her meows again he stands up. “Okay, okay” he says and goes to the kitchen, when he comes back he has a cup with milk for her. “Hello to you too Patria, and sorry, but I’m running out of food and milk’s all I’ve got” he says to the cat patting her head.  
Content, when she finishes her milk; she jumps to Combeferre’s lap to take a nap. He shifts his hand to have a better hold of the book and continues his reading.  
Half an hour later Patria is still napping when she hears steps at the door, and then three knocks. He puts her down caringly and walks to the door. Not a minute later a little brown head walks into the living room and throws herself at the couch. Eponine takes Patria in her arms and kisses the top of her head and her little paws. “What a wonderful morning to see you, Patria” Eponine says “and you, Combeferre” she continues with a smile.  
This part of the routine was almost new; two weeks ago Eponine came a morning to ask Combeferre for French classes, and of course Combeferre said yes. He didn’t even ask why she wanted to learn the language. So now, while he is opening some books and Eponine is sitting nearer him, Patria makes her way out. 

Sitting in the frame she contemplate at Feuilly’s window, she can see Bahorel through it, which is no surprise since Bahorel spends most of the time at Feuilly’s than in his own flat. Then there is Courfeyrac and Jehan’s flat. But the only opened window is the one with all the pots and jars with flowers that Jehan holds so dear. Last time she made her way through that window she dropped one and Jehan cried. She would not risk the tears of his beloved friend, so Feuilly’s it is.

She sits at Bahorel’s feet and meows at him to catch his attention, he welcomes her with a huge smirk, lifting her up he walks to the kitchen and stands next to Feuilly. “Look” he says “Enjolras’s cat came for breakfast too”. Feuilly frowns at him, but smiles at Patria. “Sorry my little friend, I’m running out of milk, may be this bastard will go and buy some since he is the one who drank it all” he says and tries to punch Bahorel’s arm, but he traps Feuilly’s fist in his hand. He puts down Patria and says “I want another kind of milk now” and bites Feuilly’s wrist.  
Losing both guy’s attention Patria decides to move on, but curiosity kills the cat, so she stays and observes the couple for a while. When Bahorel pushes Feuilly against the table and the kiss turns fierce, and Feuilly’s hands fist in Bahorel’s shirt to bring him closer and both are thrusting against each others hips and moans are loud in the small kitchen, she decides that it’s enough of these two, turning away from the pair in the kitchen she heads for the window and jumps out. 

Patria sits in the frame of the window without pots and flowers, it is still closed. Yet inside the two love birds are awake, she can see Jehan spread in Courfeyrac’s lap. His red hair is in a ponytail hold with a red ribbon. He is playing with brown curls, and while he is leaving tinny flowers everywhere Courfeyrac is leaving kisses in every inch of skin he can reach. His hands touch Jehan as if he is the most valuable thing in the world. “I love you” says Courfeyrac, and Jehan looks back at him. “I love you very, very much” he repeats leaving light kisses in his lover’s shoulder. Jehan grabs his face and kisses him fondly. Some minutes later the kiss turns passionate and hungry, lust bursting in their young bodies, burning in their skin like fire. Courfeyrac stands up lifting Jehan in his arms, who embrace his legs in Courfeyrac’s hips. And without breaking the kiss they make their way to the bedroom. 

In the next flat Patria finds food and milk. Joly consents and loves her, though he thinks that he might be allergic to her hair. Bossuet doesn’t like cats very much, or any kind of animal at all. So Patria is quiet when she is around their place. Sometimes Bossuet would pat her head or rub her back, but nothing like the kisses Eponine gives her, or lifting her up in his arms like Bahorel does. No, what she has with Bossuet is a passive relationship.  
She sleeps for an hour in the sunny spot of their couch. Bossuet and Joly are cuddling while watching a movie. She makes her way to the window, wanting to go home, hoping to find his favorite bed spot free, she jumps silently and exits the flat.

When she comes in her own home, Enjolras and Grantaire are entangled and naked in the couch. Grantaire is kissing Enjolras, worshiping his lips as he worships everything Enjolras is.  
Patria sit in the window, observing the couple as they break apart from the kiss. “I love you” say Grantaire, and he waits to be answered the usual “I know”. But Enjolras pulls him in another kiss, tender and loving, lazy and long. When they break apart he says “I love you too, quite a lot” and smiles.  
Patria may not understand the human dialogue, but there is something in the way Grantaire’s face lights up and his smirk shines so much brighter than before, Patria knows that if something has changed, then it must be good.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Thanks for reading))


End file.
